The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library
|langue = Anglais |périodicité = Semestriel |format = 19 x 26 cm — 250 pages |prix au numéro = 28,99 $ |date de fondation = Novembre 2011 |éditeur = Fantagraphics }}The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library est une intégrale de l’œuvre de Carl Barks publiée aux États-Unis et au Canada depuis 2011. La série contient actuellement treize volumes et en contiendra, à terme, 30. Présentation générale de la série The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library est un intégral de trente volumes des bandes dessinées de Carl Barks. Il a été lancé en 2011 par l'éditeur nord-américain Fantagraphics. Les volumes ont été sorti dans le désordre. Rubriques Certains volumes sont ouverts par une préface. À la fin de chaque volume se trouve des commentaires (Story Notes) sur les différentes histoires qui s'y trouvent, accompagnés de couvertures dessinées par Carl Barks, une partie racontant la vie de Carl Barks (Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks) ainsi qu'une liste des premières publications des histoires présentes dans le volume. Volume 5 (5) : Christmas On Bear Montain Histoires publiées # Christmas on Bear Mountain # Fashion in Flight # Turn for the Worse # Donald's Posy Patch # Donald Mines His Own Business # Volcano Valley # Magical Misery # Ring Wrongs # Adventure Down Under # If the Hat Fits # The Waltz King # The Masters of Melody # Donald Duck and the Ghost of the Grotto # Fireman Donald # The Terrible Turkey # Three Good Little Ducks # Machine Mix-Up * Story Notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 6 (4) : The Old Castle's Secret Histoires publiées # The Old Castle's Secret # Bird Watching # Horseshoe Luck # Wintertime Wager # Watching the Watchman # Wired # Going Ape # Darkest Africa # Bean Taken # Sorry to Be Safe # Spoil the Rod # Rocket Race to the Moon # Donald of the Coast Patrol # Gladstone Returns # Sheriff of the Bullet Valley # Best Laid Plans # The Genuine Article # Links Hijinks # Pearls of Wisdom # Foxy Relations * Story notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 7 (1) : Lost in the Andes *Introduction de Donald Ault Histoires publiées #''Lost in the Andes!'' #''The Golden Christmas Tree'' #''Race to the South Seas!'' #''Voodoo Hoodoo'' #''Toyland'' #''The Crazy Quick Show'' #''Truant Officer Donald'' #''Donald Duck's Worst Nightmare'' #''Pizen Spring Dude Ranch'' #''Rival Beachcombers'' #''The Sunken Yacht'' #''Managing the Eco System'' #''Plenty of Pets'' #''Jumping to Conclusions'' #''The True Test'' #''Ornaments on the Way'' #''Too Fit to Fit'' #''Sleepy Sitters'' #''Slippery Shine'' #''Tunnel Vision'' *Story Notes Volume 8 (6) : Trail of the Unicorn * Introduction de Jeff Kinney Histoires publiées # Trail of the Unicorn # Fractious Fun # King-Size Cone # Super Snooper # The Great Duckburg Frog-Jumping Contest # Letter To Santa # Toasty Toys # No Noise is Good Noise # Dowsing Ducks # The Goldilocks Gambit # New Toys # No Place to Hide # Tied-Down Tools # Luck of the North # Noise Nullifier # Matinee Madness # Donald's Love Letters # Rip Van Donald # Land of the Totem Poles # Serum to Codfish Cove # A Fetching Price Volume 9 (8) : The Pixilated Parrot Histoires publiées # The Pixilated Parrot # Wild About Flowers # In Ancient Persia # Vacation Time # Talking Parrot # Donald's Grandma Duck # Camp Counselor # The Magic Hourglass # Big-Top Bedlam # You Can't Guess! * Story notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 10 (10) : Terror of the Beagle Boys Histoires publiées # Terror of the Beagle Boys # Dangerous Disguise # Billions to Sneeze At # Operation St. Bernard # No Such Varmint # A Financial Fable # The April Foolers # In Old California! # Knightly Rivals # Pool Sharks # The Trouble With Dimes # Gladstone's Luck # Ten-Star Generals # The Truant Nephews * Story notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 11 (3) : A Christmas For Shacktown Histoires publiées # A Christmas For Shacktown # The Big Bin on Killmotor Hill # Gladstone's Usual Good Year # The Screaming Cowboy # Statuesque Spendthrifts # Rocket Wing Saves the Day # Gladstone's Terrible Secret # The Think Box Bollix # Full-Service Windows # Rigged-Up Roller # The Golden Helmet # Awash in Success # Stable Prices # Houseboat Holiday # Gemstone Hunters # The Gilded Man # Armored Rescue # Crafty Corner # Spending Money # Treeing Off # Christmas Kiss # Projecting Desires * Story notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 12 (2) : Only a Poor Old Man *Introduction de George Lucas Histoires publiées #''Only a Poor Old Man'' #''Osogood Silver Polish'' #''Coffee for Two'' #''Soupline Eight'' #''Fare Delay'' #''Back to the Klondyke'' #''Height of Finance'' #''The Checker Game'' #''Somethin' Fishy Here'' #''Barber College'' #''The Horse-Radish Treasure'' #''Follow the Rainbow'' #''Itching to Share'' #''The Round Money Bin'' #''Ballet Evasions'' #''The Cheapest Weigh'' #''The Menehune Mystery'' #''Bum Steer'' #''Hospitality Week'' #''The Secret of Atlantis'' #''McDuck takes a Dive'' #''Slippery Slipper'' #''Tralla La'' #''Oil the News'' #''Dig it!'' #''Outfoxed Fox'' #''Mental Fee'' *Story Notes *Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks *Premières publications des histoires Volume 13 (9) : Trick or Treat Histoires publiées # Trick or Treat # Hobblin' Goblins # A Prank Above # The Hypno-Gun # Omelet # A Charitable Chore # Turkey with All the Schemings # Flip Decision # My Lucky Valentine # The Easter Election # The Talking Dog # Worm Weary # Much Ado About Quackly Hall # Some Heir Over the Rainbow # The Master Rainmaker # The Money Stairs # Bee Bumbles # Frightful Face * Story notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Volume 14 (7) : The Seven Cities of Gold Histoires publiées # The Seven Cities of Cibola # The Million-Dollar Pigeon # Temper Tampering # Wrong Number # The Mysterious Stone Ray # A Campaign of Note # Diner Dilemma # Cash on the Brain # The Lemming with the Locket # Classy Taxi! # Blanket Investment # The Tuckered Tiger # Easy Mowing # Ski Lift Letdown # The Fabulous Philosopher's Stone # Cast of Thousands # Deep Decision # Heirloom Watch # Smash Success # Luncheon Lament # The Great Steamboat Race # Come as You are # Roundabout Handout # Riches, Riches, Everywhere! # Watt an Occasion # Doughnut Dare # The Golden Fleecing # A Sweat Deal * Story Notes * Carl Barks, Life Among the Ducks * Premières publications des histoires Catégorie:Anthologie